Interruptions
by Rowzhyan
Summary: That moment that SHOULD last forever, but someone just HAD to interrupt.
1. Tsuna

ReaderxVarious

**TSUNA**

You strode along the hallway, heading towards the clinic since you accidentally gave yourself a paper cut while handing out the papers for your teacher

In your hands, you played with the clinic pass to excuse yourself from being bitten by the infamous demonic prefect and his delinquent followers

You sighed deeply, reaching the clinic. Hoping that the perverted doctor wasn't there

He tried to grope your chest the last time, claiming it was part of the examination though you were there because you had a sprain

You were the type of person who got herself in to a lot of time in the clinic

Slowly, your [e/c] eyes peeked into the ajar door and scanned the white room for any sign of the doctor

A relieved breath escaped your lips when you saw female nurse come out of one of the curtains

"Hi there, uhm, I just, uh, need a band aid for my paper cut…" you stammered, entering the room that reeked of isopropyl alcohol

"Ah, we ran out of band aids already because of the last patient, do you mind waiting for awhile? I'll buy some as soon as possible" The nurse bowed and left immediately

" But…" You were too late in trying to stop her

"Maa, the nearest store is 5 blocks away. It would take half an hour at the most" You took a seat by one of the curtains

"[name]-chan?" the voice made your head snap violently to its direction

"Tsu… Tsuna-kun?" You pushed the curtains away and revealed the brunette, lying down, covered in band aids and bandages

"What… what happened to you?" You seemed to be surprise although you've seen him like this numerous times already

"Eh, ano… Hibari-san saw me in the halls without a pass" He tried to laugh

"…" You pouted, crossing your arms whilst an idea lit a light bulb in your playful head

"[name]-chan?" Tsuna saw your expression

"Tsuna-kun, does your head hurt?" You grunted, an invisible blush spread across your face

"Ah, it actually does… I was waiting for the nurse to give me an aspirin" He admitted

"Well, I know something else that would help!" You plopped yourself on his bed

"Eh?" His usual reply echoed through the empty room

"This!" You leaned in and kissed his forehead for a good minute

"Feel any better?" You asked, pulling away as you tuck your [h/c] behind your ears

Tsuna's eyes were contracted, his cheeks burning red

"Tsuna-kun… I… I didn't think that meant a lot… I just… I just really like you… that's why I did that" You sulked, looking away

"… [name]-chan likes me…" You heard him murmur

Replying with a small nod, you added "I don't think you're a no-good person, Tsuna-kun. I believe you're destined for great things for the future! Heck, I bet you're going to save the world!" You slowly turned your head back at him

"…" Tsuna paused for awhile then smiled, gradually sitting up

"[name]-chan…" He whispered

"Ha-hai?" You blushed at the change of air in the room

Tsuna took your hand and lifted up to his lips, pressing it against your little wound

You're jaw dropped as your cheeks burned redder

"I… I like [name]-chan too…" He looked up at your [e/c] with his brown eyes

That moment felt like forever and you didn't want it to end at all…

Until the nurse came running in, trying to catch her breath


	2. Hayato

**I've been trying hard not to make Gokudera OOC. That's why it took me so long to update :|**

**HAYATO**

You stared at Hayato's green eyes with your [e/c], trying to talk to him telepathically

"_Haya-kun!_" You thought out loud

Hayato just irritably stared back

"_HAYA-KUN!" _You screamed in your mind again

"Damn it, woman! What is it?" He screamed back

"_I love you_" You smiled at him, thinking the words nice and slowly, as if he could clearly hear you

The school bell rings, suspending your moment with him

A pale blush swept across his face "Nevermind… I love you" He grumbled, leaving you alone

You stood there, blushing red, "I… I never knew that it would work" You blushed

"Hmph, The things I do for that woman… The things I do for love" Gokudera mumbled, crossing his arms as he went to search for his boss

Is it me… or is this turning to a drabble… Hope this is good enough : | (It's not, is it?)


	3. Takeshi

I'm doing my best to update in a week or less, but SCHOOL is just so… _epal_ in English… idk, in the way? Yah. School is IN THE WAY.

**Takeshi**

-PING!-

Another attempt for a homerun from you, you hit the baseball but it smashed to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust fill your lungs

Coughing, you waved a hand over your face to fan the dust away. In an attempt to peek if the dust was gone, small particle stung your eye

"Ow~" You rubbed your eye

"[last name]?" You heard _**HIS**_ voice. That same voice that made you hoity toity over and over again. That same voice that calmed you down. That voice that belonged to Yamamoto Takeshi

"Ah, Takeshi-kun" You followed his voice, turning slightly to the left

An inaudible laugh escaped his lips "[last name], I'm to your right" He laughed

You blushed at your mistake, immediately snapping to your right

"Let me help you with that" You felt his fingers tilt our head up

"Open your eye" He asked in an almost commanding way

You tried to open it, but it hurts too much

"Hmm.." Takeshi put his thumb on your eyelid and pushed it up, blowing your [e/c] eyes as gentle as possible

"Ahhh… Ah" You blinked repeatedly

"Better?" He laughed, not moving an inch

"Ha-Hai…" Your face grew red as your mind clicked on what was happening

"[first name]" Your eyes shot up at his brown ones "_Did he just call me by my first name?_"

He leaned forward, closing his eyes; so did you, tiptoeing.

"Oi! Yamamoto! We need to do laps around the school!" His teammate called from afar

"Ja, I'll be right there!" He turned around, backing away from you

"See around" He waved, as if nothing happened, running off with his teammate

"…" Your face turned beet red, your hands balled into a fist

"So close…" You griped, mentally swearing at his teammate

"SO FREAKING CLOSE!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, throwing the bat on the ground

"Yo, Yamamoto" His teammate greeted

Yamamoto gave him a straight face then smiled "Thanks A LOT"

"?" He blinked

:)) Is it OOC? Hope not. Reviews? Please and Thank you!


	4. Kyoya

OHMAHGAHD. IT'S HIBARI :"""""" ... I mean, It's Hibari :| :"|

**Kyoya**

His raven hair danced with the breeze and small cherry blossom petals twirled down to the damp ground

You just finished watering the cherry blossom trees and saw someone entering your family's Cherry Blossom Garden

"Excuse me but, we won't open in an hour" You glanced at your wristwatch, seeing the time was only 8 am

The teenager simply stood there in his school uniform

You sighed, going to the student

"Hey, Didn't you hea- Hi-Hibari-san…" You recognized Namimori's "demon"

He just stared down at you, softer than his usual glare

"Hibari-san?" You started to freak out by how he hasn't moved an inch

Until he came forward and took your right hand with his left while his right slid down to your waist

You two started to waltz, under the placid shower of flower petals

"Hibari-san…" You couldn't pull away, though he wasn't forcing you to dance with him

You were freaking out big time when he smiled at you

He spun you with one hand and started to dip your upper body down

Once you saw the floor, a small white pup was there

"Yo-yoshi?" You recognized your Chihuahua

It barked, jumping to your face

"Kyaaaaaa~ Yoshi! Get off of me!" You screamed, pushing the small dog off your face

"…" You were in your bed, in your tidy room, in your plain house, in Namimori

You weren't in the arms of _**THE**_ Hibari Kyoya, nope, it was a beautiful dream…

You shifted you look at the guilty pup whimpering by your bed

A beautiful dream disrupted by a white Chihuahua

DAMN

I can't tell you how many time this has happened to me :| Good? Bad? Horrible? Professional? Amateur? Awesome? Epic? Hilarious? Tell me all about in my reviews :D That's right, MY REVIEWS :D Just click that "Review this Chapter" button link at the button! MY REVIEWS, I'm waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting~ :"3


	5. Ryohei

**EXTREME ;) I wrote this in a different POV. 3****rd**** person Omniscient, Ohyah, I learned something in school :))) (or I think it is…)**

…**(-_-)…**

**RYOHEI**

'Thump, thump' the punching bag swung back

She was panting heavily already, her knuckles shaking with pain

"[last name], we can rest for awhile" Her mentor advised

"No, Ryohei-sama, I can still do this!" She persevered, punching the bag harder and faster

"Stop" Ryohei grabbed your wrists and forcibly put them down

"B-but, the match is next week! Namimori is counting on me to win the very first Female Boxing Match!" [Name] whined, her [e/c] begged at Ryohei

"A true man knows when to rest!" Ryohei told her

"I'm a girl…" She blinked, her lips straight as a line

"It's still the same to the EXTREME!"

She sighed, removing her gloves and rubbed her aching knuckles

"Oh, let me get the med kit" Ryohei scurried off

She honestly didn't like boxing at first until she saw him

Yes, the white haired boxer was her inspiration and she wanted to be his

She loved how his body would glisten after training and how he would scream 'Extreme' to the sky

"[last name], here you go" Ryohei covered her knuckles with bandages

"Sasagawa-san, it's [first name]" She insisted

"If that's so, [name]… then it's Ryohei to you" He dropped her hands and pushed her chin up

"Sa-Sasagawa-san" She blushed

"It's Ryohei" He leaned in closer

"Ciaossu!" A baby popped in, wearing a pink elephant headdress

"Master Pao Pao!" Ryohei pulled away and bowed at the baby

"…" A **BABY **interrupted them? She sweat dropped.

…**YES… A BABY DID INTERRUPT THEM…  
>I SHALL DO LAMBO NEXT :<strong>


	6. Lambo

"**LAMBO-SAN! NYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
><strong>**"...Kay..."  
>BTW, other POV wasn't working out for me :| So, I'll change it<strong>

**...(-_-)...**

I fanned the pink smoke away and coughed after inhaling it

"Kid? Kid! Where are you?" I screamed out

I was babysitting for my classmate Tsuna and the kid turned out to be a little cow

"Oh? It's you, nee-san" A deep voice came out of the smoke

"Who are you?" I asked, coughing once more

The smoke cleared up and the SEXIEST teenager came up to my view

"Hey, [name]" The teenage boy greeted

"Do I know you?" I blushed, seeing his shirt unbuttoned

"Hm? Oh? So you don't know me, eh?" He chuckled in a scheming way

"?" I looked at him with intrigue of where he came from

"I'm your future boyfriend, silly" He laughed

"Future? Why not now?" I shrugged with no intent of any motive

"Oh? Okay" He shrugged as well "Let's skip a couple years into our "relationship" then, mademoiselle"

"Heh?" I raised a brow

He wrapped his slim arms around me and pulled in closer

"W-wait a minute!" I screamed, trying to push him away

"I've got a minute" He last muttered before placing his lips to mine

"Hmph" My eyes widened, but to my surprise, I kissed back

"ROMEO!" A distant cry rang by us and at the same time, the pink smoke came back and in my arms was a little cow boy

"H-hey…" I disappointedly looked down at the kid

"Huh? Nee-san?" He looked up at you until a fuming purple cake smacked against his head and sent him flying

"Kid!" I cried

"Huh? I thought that was Romeo… sorry about that, Lambo!" Bianchi came up beside me

"Bianchi-nee" I blinked at her

"Hm? Why are you all red? And your lipsticks a bit smudge- Oh… Young Love 3" She purred

**It's kinda suckish, noh? REVIEWS!**


	7. Dino

**Dino~**

I hovered above his sleeping body on all fours, how can I wake up something so _gorgeous_?

"Dino~" I whispered into his ear

"Hm" Dino turned over, hitting my arm and made me lose my balance, hence, my body toppling on his

"What the" His brown eyes shot open

"Romario asked me to wake you up…" I sheepishly said, looking away, seeing how close your faces were

"Well, I'm awake" Dino laughed

"…" I looked back at the blond and smiled

"What is it, [name]?" He asked

"Nothing, you just glow in the morning" I couldn't hold back a giggle

"You too…" Dino sat up and pinned me down, slowly leaning down

I closed my eye and waited for the soft pair of lips to land on mine

"Boss- Oh…" Romario walked in

Dino fell of the bed in surprise

"G-Good morning, Romario…" I stammered in mortification

"Good morning, Ms. [last name]"

**Did my best. REVIEWS PLEASE ^_^**


	8. Adult Reborn

**ADULT REBORN**

"Good afternoon, Reborn" I greeted giving him a cup of espresso

"Good afternoon, [name]. Where's Luce?" He played with his side burns

"Why are you looking for Ms. Luce?" I pouted my lips and sat down beside him

He let out a low, short laugh "Are you jealous?"

"Yes!" I crossed my arms, I was his girlfriend. Not the first, but still, you loved that hitman more than anything in the world

"Don't be, you know I love you" He slightly leaning closer to you

"but… what will happen when you become Arcobaleno?" My pout turned into a frown

"Then let's make the most out of the time we have left" Reborn pulled my chair closer to his

"Ehhhh" I shrieked, grabbing his wrist

He simply laughed at me before closing in to kiss me

"Get a room" Skull entered the room with a disgusted face

"We are in a room. Learn to knock" I retorted

"Stupid Lackey" Reborn got his gun and pointed it at Skull

-[extended ending]-

"That's the story of your 3rd girlfriend?" Tsuna asked

"Hm. She was quite adorable" Reborn added

"Where is she now?" Hayato asked

"Who knows?" Reborn shrugged "_Where was she now?_"

**Reading the fanfic, Reborn. SHE'S READING THE FANFIC! Any Requests? REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	9. Adult Skull

**SKULL**

Skull watched the female fall 3 floors down, not making a single budge

The female landed on a safety mat, feet first

"Good take, [name]! Elizabeth, take her place!" the director called out

"Thank you, director" He watched the [h/c] girl bow her head and made her way through the crew men

"Nice job, [name]" Skull handed me my water bottle

"Thanks. When's your scene?" I took the bottle and hastily opened it

"I'm done for the day" He shrugged

"Then why are you still here?" I choked on some of the water

"Uhm, I was hoping I could take you home…" He timidly said through fake coughs

"Aw, well, I have one more scene, then you could take me to dinner" I chuckled

"You want to have dinner with me?" Skull started to blush

"Ha, sure" I slyly beamed at him, making his face burn even more

"Why you" Skull didn't finish his sentence, since I kissed his cheek

"You're so devious" He bent forward

"[name]! Your scene is up" the director called

Skull groaned while I laughed at his reaction

"You can wait until my scenes over" I assured him with a wink

"Hurry up, [name]! This scene might take the whole night!" the director called out once more

"WHAT?" we both screamed

**Uhm, I'll make another Skull chapter later ;;) Read it? Review it! Request? Sure! While waiting, read my other story, Varia's Cloud Guardian ;;) I SHALL RETURN WITH EITHER A COLLONELOsp? OR [insert Varia member here]**


	10. Xanxus

**Xanxus~**

…

…

I cautiously knocked on Boss' door, hoping Levi or Squalo wasn't there

"IN" The raspy voice bellowed

"Uhm… Xanxus-sama…" I stuttered, the file in my arms shook with my body as I opened the door and stepped in

"What?"

"The ninth sent this file…" I stepped forward and slid the neatly filed folder across the table

"Did you read it?" Xanxus lazily snatched the folder and opened it

"No. I shall take my leave now, Xanxus-sama"

"What is this word?" He hastily asked

"Heh?" I couldn't believe it. Xanxus IS asking what a word is

"I said, WHAT IS THIS WORD?" He repeated, causing me to dash to his side

Following his finger, it pointed to the word 'kismet'

"Kismet… I believe it means fate?" I stuttered, still not believing he doesn't know the word

"What is the first syllable" he inched his chair towards me

"K-kiss…" I murmured

"Demonstrate it"

"X-Xanxus-sama!" I furiously blushed

"Tch" He spat in a 'giggly' way

I hesitated to lean forward, making him pull me in

"VOIIIIIII!" Squalo charged in

"THE FU**?" He screamed at the scene

"Trash" Xanxus grumbled, grabbed the nearest tequila bottle and hurled it over to his head

I couldn't help but agree with Xanxus' actions…

I was sort of enjoying it…

…

…

**NEXT IS SQUALO~**


	11. Squalo

**SQUALO**

...

...

...

"VOIIII! THIS IS A JOB FOR MAIDS" Squalo complained

Xanxus had ordered both of you to clean the wine cellar for no reason

"Stop whining. This is most probably your fault" You retorted in a small voice

"What was that?" He dropped his pail and rag to the floor and crossed his arms

"Nothing Sququ-chan~" You teasingly made a kissy face at him

"VOII!" Wrong move… that just pissed him off even more

Well, since he's already mad…

You grabbed your pail and tossed the water over to him

"Chill!" You joked, slowly backing up

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT" Squalo charged at you

Laughing too hard, you lost your balance and caused Squalo to fall on top of you

As both your bodies fell to the floor, your lips decided to meet as well

However, instead of pulling away from each other, both of you instantaneously welcomed each other

All was disrupted when a wine bottle smashed on his head

After pulling apart, you looked up to a black silhouette

"I SAID CLEAN, NOT FU**" Xanxus appeared above the staircase

…

…

**Oh well -_-  
>NEXT IS BEL~<strong>


	12. Belphegor

**BELPHEGOR**

**...**

**...**

"Ushishi~ Princess~ Come out, come out, wherever you are~" The lunatic prince sang

"_Why'd I even agree to play with him?_" You thought, pressing your body against the corner, hoping he wouldn't take a left turn.

"Ushishi~ I can smell you" He chuckled, turning his head to the left

You can only hope that the shadows were enough to hide your presence

You shut you [eyecolor] eyes and held your breath

Cold hands caressed your neck and a warm body pressed against you

"Found you, princess~" He whispered, making your eyes shoot open

You were paralyzed, the only you could do is stare at his lips, afraid to lock eyes with him

"What do you want as a prize?" You grumbled, looking away

"Ushishishi~" He placed a finger below your chin and lifted it up to face him

"You know what I want princess~" He whispered before sucking on your lower lip

_Like always, he wanted __to rape__ you_

"Here? Now? Seriously?" You panicked, not wanting to lose your job

"Ushishishi~" Bel undid your corset

"Bel! NO!"

"VOIIIII, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Squalo scolded

"None of your business!" You, surprisingly, said

"Ushishishi~ the Princess does want me" Bel teased

"WAIT. NO" You severely blushed, vigorously shaking your head in denial

"VOIII! THERE'S ANOTHER MISSION, LET'S GO TRASH" Squalo interrupted again, dragging Bel away

To be honest, you DID want him

…

**FRAN IS NEXT!**


	13. Fran

**FRAN**

…

…

"Sempai~" Fran's monotonous voice bothered you while you read your favorite book

"What is it?" You let your head fall back the arm of the couch where you lay

The illusionist wore his signature hat that Belphegor, the psychopathic prince who is courting you, had bestowed upon him

"The fake prince is looking for you" He idly stood by the door

"Tss. I don't want to see him" You bitterly reply

"Sempai doesn't like the fake prince, right?" Fran walked up to your head, his eyes staring down at yours

"Not like how he likes me" You scowled

"That's good" He gave a small smile

"What?" You raised a brow at his statement

In a quick second, he bent down and kissed you

Caught in the moment, you kissed back

"Ushishishi~ I never really liked the story of the princess and the frog"

"Ne, Fake prince, you're such a nuisance" Fran pulled away and stuck his tongue at him

"Why you…"

"No violence please!" You inserted, using your warning voice

"Bye sempai" Fran waved at you and started dissipating into purple mist

With Fran out of sight, Belphegor sprang towards you

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT" You barked at him, grabbing your book and stomped out

For once in your entire stay in Varia, you enjoyed a small interaction with one of the members

…

**REVIEWS PLEASE!  
>Sorry for not updating this story so often, I have other stories to attend to.<br>WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?  
>REQUESTS? JUST REVIEW THEM! Please &amp;&amp; Thank you!<strong>


	14. Fon

**FON**

…

"Find your center" Your master whispered

You breathed in, and took a sneak peek at your master

Tall, black hair, long thin ponytail, sculpted body, and very, _**very**_, handsome

"Eyes closed, [name]" He reminded, despite his back was to you

"Sorry, master" You immediately shut your eyes and went back to meditating

Scratch that, you TRIED to meditate once more

Your master just had to be so damn **fine**

"You seem distracted, [name]" You saw Fon, eye to eye, when you opened your eyes

"Well, uhm, yeah"

"Let's take a break then" He offered a hand

Taking his hand, you stood up and he led you by a large tree

"What a captivating scene" You sighed, looking over the horizon

He smiled at you "Quite"

Feeling his eyes on you, you glanced at him

"Master?" Your heart skipped a beat when your eyes met his

"You are one of my best students" He tucked your hair behind your ear for you

"Only because you are my master"

Fon kept a mellow smile

"I, uhm, I love you, master" You blushed, looking down

Fon's fingers carried your chin up, to let his lips inch closer to yours

"Master!" Another student of Fon's rang from the other side of the tree

"Yes" Fon pulled away, attending to her

"So close" You cursed, biting your lips

…

…

**REVIEWS!**

**Hope it wasn't OOC though… :(**


	15. Enma

**ENMA**

…

You were a student nurse in Nami Middle and you were busily arranging the medicine cabinet

"Hm, we're almost out of aspirin…"

A knock echoed from the door

"Come in!" You spun to meet the patient

"Oh, [name]-kun" the redhead quietly entered

"Ne, Enma-kun! What happened? Were you bullied again?" You rushed to him, escorting him as he limped to the nearest seat

"Uhm, yeah… Hibari-san caught me in the hall during classes" Reaching for the cotton balls and isopropyl alcohol, you paused to grimaced at his reason

"What are you doing skipping classes?"

"I was… looking for you" Enma looked down at his lap

You stepped back, "Why would you be looking for me?"

"I was just wondering where you were… class is boring without" Enma's eyes traced back to yours "uhm… you"

With your cheeks burning red, you attended to his wounds

"Hey, [name]-kun…"

"Y-yeah?"

"I-I like you" He turned his head further away from you

Sliding your palm to his cheek, you gently pushed his face to your direction, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I like Enma-kun, too" You whispered, pulling away

He blinked at you until finally, a smile formed on his face

As Enma leaned in closer, the door burst open

"What do we have here?" the stationed doctor asked

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" You stood up, spinning around

"Oh, [name], I didn't see you there! I was talking about the medicine cabinet, it's open and… apparently alphabetized, hm… we're out of aspirin" the doctor glanced at Enma

"What seems to be the problem? You're all battered and red"

Looking at you, she also remarked "[name], you're red as well! Are you coming down with a fever?"

"Well, I am feeling…" You peeked at Enma and back at her "…kinda hot"

…

**Reviews? Please and Thank you!**

***As requested by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada ;)**


	16. Giotto

**Giotto**

**...**

You sat in the middle of the meadow by the mansion of your beloved Giotto

The morning dew stained your pinkish white dress and cut grass were stuck on your creamy legs

Another heavy sigh escaped your natural red lips, you've been there since the break of dawn and though you were freezing, you just sat there, hugging yourself

You've been acting strange around Giotto after he formed the mafia family, Vongola

All of a sudden, a cape came over your shoulders, making you look up behind you

"G-Giotto!" You exclaimed, seeing the bright haired male

"What are you doing here, [name]? It's freezing, especially in that dress of yours" His voice echoed through your head

"I'm just reflecting on some things…" You shrugged, looking into the distance once more

On the corner of your [e/c] eyes, you saw him sit beside you

"Giotto! Your clothes will get ruined!" You said

"What about yours?" He laughed, making you slightly blush

"I've been here all morning! You just came here, Giotto, you'll ruin your clothes" You retorted, pouting at him

"I don't really care, [name]. You shouldn't be alone" He wrapped an arm around you

"Ah, G will give me an earful later" You rested your head on his shoulder

"Hn, I'll tell him not too, don't worry" He laughed, leaning his head on yours

"…" It took some time for your mind to register your position with him

"Giotto!" You exclaimed, jolting away from him

"Haha, yes, [name]?" He found it amusing how late you react in everything, and I mean **everything**

Once, while you were cooking for Giotto and his guardians, you accidentally burned your thumb and only noticed it when you delivered the food to the table

"Don't act all lovey dovey with me! I'm just your friend working as a servant" You're face turned beet red

"But I love you, [name]" His orange eyes softly stared into your [e/c] eyes

"L-like the way you love your guardians, right? Friendship love... right?" You stammered

Giotto sighed, inaudibly. "You know, [name], every mafia boss needs a wife"

"…" You tried your best to understand what he was saying

As soon as it clicked in your mind, your jaw dropped and your cheeks were on fire

"Wh-what are you saying?" You screamed, clutching onto your dress

"I'm stating that every mafia boss needs a wife, it's quite self explanatory is it not?" He chuckled

"B…"

"[name], we've been starving inside… Giotto!" You saw G turn his attention to his boss

"ah, G, forgive us, we seemed to lost track of time" Giotto laughed, standing up

"You're clothes are ruined!" He shot a look at you, making you gulp

"Now, G, I insisted on sitting beside her. Besides, the view is quite breathtaking. Won't you agree?" He suggested

"Well, yes… But, it's time for breakfast" G grumbled

"Ah, well, I'll start cooking right away" You stood up, and ran away from them

Giotto turned to G and sighed "Must you intervene?"

"Forgive me; were you about to…"

He brought out a ring and nodded, watching you enter the mansion

…

**REVIEWS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	17. Colonnello

**COLONNELLO**

…

…

You were an old classmate of Lal Mirch, her best friend actually

You planned on visiting her at the training camp where you met each other

"Oh" A tall male bumped into you, catching your shoulders

"I'm sorry! I'm looking for someone" You reasoned, blushing at the stranger

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" He laughed "Who are you looking for in camp? Maybe I can help you"

"Lal Mirch" You answered, seeing his face scowl

"Ugh. Okay then" He ushered you beside him, leading you around the base

He asked almost everyone but it seemed Lal was nowhere to be found

"Strange, where is that beast? The sun is going down already"

"I don't mind waiting anyways" You sighed at the sunset

"Hey, I didn't catch your name. I'm Colonnello" He extended his hand towards you

"[first name]" You shook his hand

Both of you watched the sunset

"I used to watch sunsets like this with Lal before. She told me how much she enjoyed it with me more than anybody else"

"I can see why" You caught him staring at you

"Is there something on my face?" You consciously asked him

He shook his head, leaning closer to you

You leaned in as well as he got inched forward

"COLONNELLO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Lal popped out of nowhere, bitch-slapping him

"Lal, Lal! Stop! It's fine!" You held her back, laughing

"Did he rape you?" She inquired with concern

"No, I'm fine" You glanced at Colonnello, walking away while he rubbed both of his cheeks

"I would have pounded him if he did anything bad" Lal glared at him, balling a fist

"Aha, I would have _pounded_ him too" You bit your lower lip

…

**Reviews? Please and thank you!**


End file.
